


Better Days

by robin_X3



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_X3/pseuds/robin_X3
Summary: When they were kids, Lelouch and Suzaku could never agree on anything.Stories of their past. Connecting to their future.A drabble fic. Oneshot.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Better Days

When they were kids, Lelouch and Suzaku could never agree on anything.

Suzaku thought Lelouch was just a spoiled prince.

Lelouch thought Suzaku was an uncivilised neanderthal.

As such, from the moment they met, the two boys ended up getting fighting over every little thing. They would compete to see who could eat more, and fight for the last dumpling at dinner, only to give it away to Nunnally happily later. They’d bicker about who would go and apologise to Nunally first for dropping her hat in the mud. Suzaku would always call Lelouch a wimp for being unable to catch the hat, and Lelouch would argue Suzaku didn’t have to throw it that hard. (It's not like they had anyone to tell them how they shouldn't have been playing frisbee with Nunally's hat in the first place.) 

Generally, their little spats were settled by Nunally's intervention. 

However, on the times she wasn't around- like when she was asleep, or when they couldn't decide which flowers little Nunally would like best for a surprise present, their skirmishes would lead to them inflicting lasting damage upon each other- physically, mentally or both.

Like mature adults, Lelouch and Suzaku would then attempt to settle the score themselves:

The ultimate equalizer for 5 year olds, the game that spanned continents and generations alike and was the last resort to resolve any and all conflicts- they would play Rock-Paper-Scissors. And since Lelouch was always a little too smart, he would read Suzaku's stance and correctly guess Suzaku's throw beforehand 90% of the time. Now, Suzaku was a simpleton, but losing 90% of the decisions to a snobbish-Brit-brat didn't settle well with him (“Lelouch is TOTALLY cheating!”) Suzaku, in true childish bratty retribution, would trip the smaller child, or push him off his chair, or shove him off the slope. 

But Lelouch, despite Suzaku’s harsh treatment of him, never complained. Lelouch would bite the inside of his cheek, and occasionally when it hurt too much, tears would threaten to fall from his eyes. And yet he’d never cry, never show any signs of weakness, brushing off blue bruises on his skin caused by Suzaku’s hard grip on him, like dirt on his clothes. It would make Suzaku feel guilty for losing his cool, and Suzaku would fume at Lelouch’s gentle smile and reassuring refusal towards Nunnally- “It doesn’t hurt. It’s just a scratch. You worry too much Nunnally, you’re going to get wrinkles.” (And maybe that’s what Lelouch wants, to show Suzaku that he’s more mature than him, Suzaku would think.)

Thumb-fighting was vetoed out by Sayoko just two minutes into their first argument: Suzaku was a strong boy (“A mutant high on Gamma radiation,” said Lelouch), and Lelouch was a frail kid ( “a sissy”- Suzaku witfully quipped right back at him), and what had started out as a thumb-wrestling match ended up with Lelouch having to put his hand in a cast due to a sprained joint, and Suzaku spoon-feeding him his soups as an apology ( “This punishment is so unfair!”- whined Suzaku) (“Yes! He'll probably poison me!”- complained Lelouch).

Coin-tosses were supposed to give you a 50-50 chance, and both Lelouch and Suzaku thought they were lucky each time either of them won a toss. However, coin tosses didn't work for them because 50% of the time it would land on its edge, upright. Everyone was baffled by it. It was like the universe didn't want to give them a peaceful resolution. (They had forgotten to take into account that neither of them were terribly lucky lads to begin with. As they'd find out in the near future). 

And whenever Nunally would cry for her recently deceased mother, or her lost life in the palace or her siblings that she missed there, the two of them would flounder helplessly. Because despite how mature they acted, they were still children with no experience on how to deal with temperamental 5 year old Britannian princesses.

So it was a few days later that they would grudgingly call it a truce: Suzaku would admit Lelouch was smarter, and Lelouch would admit he needed Suzaku's strength and abilities. Suzaku would learn it was easier to follow Lelouch's lead even if he didn't trust him completely, since Lelouch could come up to multiple solutions to any dire situation; and Lelouch would learn how loyal Suzaku could be- not to people, but to following simple orders and getting things done with a 110% efficiency. 

(And as they grew older, grew closer, got separated, and were reunited by fate- standing across each other on the opposite sides of the battlefield- they would recall these moments of their childhood where they learned of the saying "Together we stand, divided we fall," in their own way. 

And as fate made them fight against each other, and fail time and time again, and hurt each other much worse than their opponents, they would find themselves at a point where they could spot the finish line but not reach it on their own. And they would call it a truce and rely on each other again, just to relearn what they had thought they'd learned all those years ago: "Together, we can accomplish  **anything** .")

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I'd never write a Code Geass fic. There's too much hurt here. Too much sadness, and too much pain.  
> Yet here we are. :)


End file.
